


Kitty's All Mine

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora pulls up her hair, Blushing, Breast Kissing, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra is senstive, Catradora is CANON, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flustered Catra (She-Ra), Furry, Groping, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Purring, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After spending an evening hanging out with Glimmer, Catra promises Adora that she's all hers when she's free. (Catradora, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 266





	Kitty's All Mine

Adora had been needy for Catra all evening. Her beautiful girlfriend had been hanging out with Glimmer most of the night, but the moment she was free, Catra promised that she was all Adora's. The wait was agonising, but Adora was patient. She'd waited her whole life to finally be with Catra. She could wait a couple of hours before having her all to herself again.

As Adora heard the sound of footsteps down the hall outside of her room, she tied her hair up in its usual ponytail, breathing in easily. Sure, she didn't need to prepare herself this much for making love to Catra, but she wanted to put this dedication into their relationship.

The door soon creaked open, Catra walking inside. While the lights in Adora and Catra's room had been slightly dimmed, the blonde noted how Catra's beautiful eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. The feline walked closer, smiling happily at Adora. They were finally together again.

"Hey, Adora, sorry if I'm a bit late," Catra said, rubbing the back of her head. "Sparkles kept me a little busy."

Adora walked over to her, grinning. "Oh don't worry... at least we're together now."

She pulled her close, kissing her and not wasting a moment. She had been pining for her for so long and now, nothing was going to keep them apart. Her lips crashed against those of her lover, feeling the soft fuzzy texture rub against them.

Purring right away, Catra kissed back, helping Adora get undressed. Her hand wrapped around Adora's waist, pulling down her grey pants. Both women were eager to finally get their clothes off, to see each other in their natural beauty and embrace their carnal pleasures.

"Mmmmm... someone's in the mood," Catra whispered, as Adora pulled of her shirt.

"Someone who has been wanting you all night," Adora said, leaning in and giving Catra a soft lovebite. Her teeth gently burrowed into Catra's soft fur.

The cat gasped, blushing more.

"Woah, Adora!" She exclaimed, quite surprised by Adora's feistiness. Normally, she was the playful one.

"Do you want me to take you completely?" Adora asked, in a loving tone.

"Yes..." Catra sighed, as Adora kissed her neck softly and tenderly.

Soon, both women were completely in the nude, Adora having pushed Catra onto the bed, pinning her down and kissing her. She felt her furry girlfriend nuzzle against her as they made out on the bed. Great passion was exchanged as both women pressed their lips and tongues together.

Catra was moaning and trying to touch herself as she kissed Adora, the blonde knowing that her lover was very much needy for her. She had seen it in her eyes just after dinner, a beautiful glint on those diamond eyes that told her that she wanted Catra, wanted to give her all the love in the universe and beyond.

Leaning down, Adora slowly started to kiss Catra's breasts, squeezing the fuzzy mounds in her strong fingers. Catra wasn't exactly a girl who was well endowed with a large chest size, yet her breasts were the right size to be squished and played with.

"Mmmmm... yes..." Catra moaned, eyes shut. She arched forward, feeling Adora continue to please her breasts. As she opened her eyes, she blushed more at the sight of Adora taking control. All these years, she'd been pining for her best friend and now that they were really together, it all still felt so surreal. Like this was a dream. But the sensations Catra was feeling assured her that this was reality.

Adora kept kissing Catra's breasts, the catgirl purring and moaning the more Adora showed her dear girlfriend how much she truly loved her. She wanted to tease her first with these loving touches before moving on to the main event when she would really please Catra.

No wars, no Horde, no angst, they just had each other now and Adora was going to make the most of every moment of their well earned, happy ever after. A happy ever after that Adora hoped would include things like marriage and a beautiful litter of kittens.

Catra watched as Adora knew that there had been enough foreplay. Her lover started to kiss down her gorgeous body, kissing the beautiful hairs over her lover's gorgeous stomach. Her lips pressed against the cat's abdomen, Adora feeling the slight hardness of muscle beneath.

As she did this, she reached around with one hand, gently stroking the area at the base of Catra's tail. She knew how sensitive the cat was there. Touching there sent a beautiful shiver down Catra's spine as she yelped, Adora continuing to please that spot of her tail.

Catra whimpered, blushing more. Adora knew her better than anyone else and knew every trick in the book when it came to making her happy. From petting her to scratching behind her ears to stroking her tail like she was now. Adora had spent so many years making note of where she loved to be touched.

Finally arriving at where she wanted to be, Adora reached Catra's furry folds, parting them with her fingers and sliding her tongue inside. Catra tasted beautiful as ever, Adora loving the pink, juicy wetness before her as she took in the scent of her lover's wet sex.

Moaning, Catra stared down, watching Adora eat her out beautifully. She did it with such care and grace, Catra mesmerised at the sight of Adora loving her. Adora looked up at her for a moment in a commanding gaze, sliding her tongue in deeper and pressing against Catra's inner wall.

Her cheeks grew redder, and she made the most adorable squeak. If Bow was here, he'd be squealing over how cute it was.

"Adora..."

"Hm?" the blonde stopped. "Are you okay?"

Catra blushed more, hiding her face with her hand. "You're... you're so hot."

"And you're adorable," she whispered, leaning up and kissing her lips softly. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, you idiot! I didn't want you to stop!" Catra shouted, her ears sticking up a little, before she blushed and they curled up again in a lovable manner.

Adora giggled. "Well... if my princess wants it."

She got down and resumed tasting Catra's beautiful, fuzzy folds. The hair on Catra's body was a little longer down here, Adora feeling the longer hairs tickle her nose as she continued to lick her. The scent was also stronger now, it captivating Adora and encouraging her to taste more of Catra's wetness.

Arching forward again, Catra found herself gazing at Adora again. She gasped aloud. Though all her life she'd hated the word princess, yet now, she was friends with like a dozen of them and she loved being called that by Adora. She was Adora's princess and only she would let her call her that.

Could Glimmer make them both officially princesses? Sure, they weren't from any kingdom, but it would feel nice to have such a title like that. And Adora did have her magic as well, which also added to the qualifications.

Maybe after they got married. One day.

Adora continued to eat, tasting Catra's beautiful, tender folds. Her fingers rubbed against her lover's exposed, beautiful pink nub. She gave it a little suck too, to tease Catra more. She loved this part, getting to play with Catra's most sensitive spot.

Catra moaned, stroking Adora's hair as she ate her out. She felt those soft blonde locks sift through her hands. She was glad that Adora was just herself and not She-Ra. If She-Ra had been doing this... well, Catra would have probably fainted from blushing so much.

Smirking, Adora continued to taste Catra, stroking the soft area around her tail again and squeezing her rear as well. She was pleasing Catra from every angle, the cat being overwhelmed with all the pleasure she was getting. She moaned more, crying out Adora's name.

"Adora! Don't stop!"

Adora wasn't going to. She was loving this way too much.

Catra breathed in, moaning deeply. She wanted to finish, she wanted Adora to taste her reward for waiting so long. Her breathing grew huskier, as Catra could feel the great wave start to build inside of her. Much like an attack from Mermista, this wave was on the edge of washing over her.

Sliding in her tongue deeper, Adora was determined to make Catra release. She knew how turned on her beautiful cat was. Her furry cheeks were deep red with blush as she moaned out Adora's name, threading her fingers through Adora's hair.

"Adora... fuck, I'm close..." she groaned, pushing her hips forward.

Determined to finish Catra off, Adora slid her finger inside as well as her tongue, rubbing her finger along Catra's exposed bud. This increased the pleasure she was enduring greatly, Catra wailing out for release. And then, Adora brought Catra to her finish.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried out with glee, her juices flowing from her opening.

Adora drank the nectar gladly, watching Catra hide her blushing face from being eaten by such a beautiful woman. She stared lovingly as Catra panted and wheezed, fully spent from her orgasm. As she opened her eyes again, she smiled tenderly at her love.

"Adora... you're amazing."

Rising up, Adora then cupped Catra's cheek, pushing her back down on the bed and making out with her.

Yes, this had been very much worth the wait.

xXx

**Author's note:** Some smutty goodness for you all to enjoy! I kinda based this on a smutty pic I saw on twitter earlier lol. I hope you've enjoyed the Catradora I've shared tonight. I also want to state that this fic, and the other thing I posted are dedicated to Aimee Carrero, Adora's VA, who was recently harassed on twitter for liking a meme about Adora's ponytail. No seriously, that happened. So this is to you, Aimee. If anyone deserves to make smutty jokes about Adora, it's you lol.

See you soon!


End file.
